The End and a New Beginning
by Ari-chan21
Summary: A young girl is left all alone in the world and the YYH gang have to find out why. Because she holds the key to destroy Naraku after killing the IY gang 500 years ago. Crossover Pairings... find out!
1. Chapter 1

**The End and a New Beginning**

**Chapter 1: The Truth**

It was the summer of 2007 and a young girl of the age of 14 was watching the television with a scared face. She was watching the news for any updates of a serial killer that had killed many people close to her.

"We are updating on a special report about the new victims of this serial killer, police have found 7 bodies in a home in Kent. We have not released the names of the people that were killed but their family has been notified. We have received that this is a family and that the rest of their family may be in danger," said the news reporter.

**RRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

"**Hello, this is the police and we are sorry to say that your family has been killed and we advise you to come to the police station to received protection from this serial killer." **

**CLICK**

By now the young girl was crying her eyes out, first her friends and now her family were dead and there was nothing she could do about it.

**Across the world in Spirit World**

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT TODDLER? KEIKO IS GOING TO BE SO MAD WITH ME BECAUSE I HAD TO SKIP OUR DATE AGAIN."

"QUIET YUSUKE AND DON'T CALL ME TODDLER, we have big trouble brewing up, apparently there is a serial killer on the lose,"

"So what's the big deal?"

"THE BIG DEAL IS YUSUKE IS THAT THIS PERSON IS DOING IT, SO THEY CAN GET A POWERFUL ARTIFACT BY TANTING A CERITN PERSON AND THEN IT TAINTS THE ARTIFACT, this artifact can multiply a demon's power by 100 fold, and you four (Yusuke, Botan, Kurama, and Hiei, sorry no Kuwabara until later) need to go there and protect her."

"Her?"

"Yes her Yusuke her, you need to protect her with your lives."

"Koenma-sama?"

"Yes Kurama,"

"So where are we going to find her, if we are going to protect her?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The New Mission**

"Flight number B25 is now boarding, I repeat flight number B25 is now boarding."

The Spirit Detectives boarded the plane for the long 18hr fight off to the U.S. to Des Moines, WA. (Seats: Yusuke in isle seat, Botan in-between Kurama middle seat, and Hiei in window seat.)

"So Botan, you going to tell us about the mission or what?"

"Oh yes, the person you are looking for is a girl that goes by the name Ariel Johnson, she lives in Des Moines, WA with her mother Lori Stambaugh. She is 14 going on 15 here soon. Right now she is not in school but she goes to Aviation High School. Here is a folder for each of you with all here other information."

She hands a very thick folder to each of the boys.

"The problem is that for some reason demons are starting to take an interest in her and right now she has no more family as of yesterday when the rest of her family was killed by the same demon who killed her friends and the rest of her family, basically this demon his killing everyone she cares for."

The boys looked through the information as she explained the situation.

"So this mission is to stop the demon and to find out what is going on with Ariel."

Kurama had been looking at Ariel's picture for over a minute.

"Hey Kurama, what's the matter, you've been staring at that picture for a while now."

"I know her, in English we were assigned to a person from somewhere in America and I got Ariel, I've know her for over 6 months and when we were supposed to have summer break we were to go to America and spend at least 2 weeks with them, so I guess she's going to get an early visit."

**Back with Ariel **

The young girl, now know as Ariel. Was now outside and walking to her motorcycle. (Her motorcycle is Harley; it is black with a crimson dragon on both sides of the bike. She is also wearing black baggy pants, a crimson t-shirt with a black dragon wrapped around her torso, she is warring black combat boots that go up to below her knees, she is also warring a black trench coat that goes down to her ankles also has a hood attached, has a wallet in back pants pocket attached to a chain which in attached to pants, and she is warring a pair of black sunglasses with a silver dragon on each of the arms. )

"_It's not fair, all the people I care about are all dead and I couldn't do anything about it." _

Ariel got onto her bike and started it up and drove off to Des Moines Dog House Dogs for some lunch. When she got there her 'favorite' biker gang was there having lunch also and they were eating out on the deck. She went inside through the back door and ordered a Dog House Dog meal (her meal is a hotdog, a bag a chips, a pop, and an ice cream bar.), she then waited for her meal and once she got her meal she went outside onto the deck and ate as far away as possible from the biker gang and with her back facing them.

"Hey look it's the little girly girl."

But Ariel just ignored the leader of the gang because she was paying to much attention to the people who were now ordering their food.

"_Who are they; I have never seen them before…hay is that Kurama. I thought he wasn't supposed to be here till this winter, when he had no school and those people he is with look like his friends."_

Because Ariel was not listening to the leader of the biker gang, he came up behind Ariel and pushed her out of her chair and onto the ground.

"I was talking to you, wench."

For some unknown reason when he said wench this made her very angry. All eyes were on Ariel as she stud up. (She had eaten everything except for her ice cream bar.)

"Awww what's the little baby going to do? Cry?"

"No, I'm going to kick your big fat ass out of here."

Ariel was now in a defensive position, while the leader just put up his fist and started towards her. Ariel moved out of the way of his fist without even trying to avoid them. She moved behind him and kicked him in the back and as he fell she tripped his feet so that he landed on his face. Once he got up Ariel punch him in the nose.

"YOU BITCH, YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT, lets go boys."

Ariel put her fist down and turned to her audience and pulled her hood down so they could see her face.

"Hello Kurama, I thought you weren't supposed to be here until the winter time and I thought you were to come alone?"

"Well something came up and my teacher wanted some students who weren't able to get the class to come,"

"In other means you brought your friends Yusuke, Botan, and Hiei, I'm I right?"

"I guess you got me,"

"So why are you and your friends here in the first place," Ariel said as she walked to her table and began eating her ice cream bar that she had almost forgotten. If not for the ice cream bars sweet taste and smooth texture. As she ate the others came and joined her at her table. (Square table; in order Ariel in previous seat, Kurama on her right, Hiei next to him, then Yusuke, and Botan on Ariel's left.)

"So what are you doing here and why did you bring all your friends, well except the baboon that has a fascination with cats. I don't think I would be able to tolerate him."

"Well we decided to come early because this was your time off of school,"

"But you are missing your own school time, back at home."

"Well we thought that this was more important and besides our teachers know that we are here."

"Hn…o.k."

Ariel finished her ice cream bar and stood up.

"Well I have to be getting some where so explore if you want, I'll see you later."

Ariel then headed to her motorcycle and took of down the hill towards the park/marina at the bottom of the hill.

"Don't you think we should go after her after all she is our mission?"

"We'll Yusuke that was probably the smartest thing you said all day."

"Why I ought to,"

"No Yusuke you are right, we should go after her."

The gang headed off after Ariel with Hiei in the lead followed by the rest of the gang.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**There Coming Back!**

Ariel parked her motorcycle near the barn where people would eat there when they were at the park. She started to walk on the trail to the trail that leaded up the hill. Unknown to Ariel she was being watched by a pair of crimson eyes. Ariel started to sing as she walked the trail. (Nobody is at the park at this time of day which is about dinner time and nobody else will appear.)

_Lacrymosa by Evanescence_

_Out on your own_

_Cold and alone again_

_Can this be what you really want, baby?_

_Blame it on me_

_Set your guilt free_

_Nothing can hold you back now_

_Now that you're gone_

_I feel like myself again_

_Grieving the things I can't repair and willing…_

_To let you blame it on me _

_And set your guilt free_

_I don't want to hold you back now love_

_I can't change who I am_

_Not this time, I won't lie to keep you near me_

_And in this short life,_

_There's no time to waste on giving up_

_My love wasn't enough_

_And you can blame it on me_

_Just set your guilt free, honey_

_I don't want to hold back now love_

_Like You By: Evanescence_

_Stay low_

_Soft, dark, and dreamless_

_Far beneath my nightmares_

_And loneliness_

_I hate me_

_For breathing without you_

_I don't want to feel_

_Anymore for you_

_Grieving for you_

_I'm not grieving for you_

_Nothing real can't undo_

_And though I may have lost my way_

_All paths lead strait to you_

_I long to be like you_

_Lie cold in the ground like you_

_Halo_

_Blinding wall between us_

_Melt away and leave us alone again_

_Humming, haunted somewhere out there_

_I believe our love can_

_See us through in death_

_I long to be like you_

_Lie cold in the ground like you_

_There's room inside for two_

_And I'm not grieving for you_

_I'm coming for you_

_You're not alone_

_No matter what they told you_

_You're not alone_

_I'll be right beside you forevermore_

_I long to be like you_

_Lie cold in the ground like you_

_There's room inside for two_

_And I'm not grieving for you_

_And as we lay in silent bliss_

_I know you remember me_

_I long to be like you_

_Lie cold in the ground like you_

_There's room inside for two_

_And I'm not grieving for you_

_I'm coming for you_

When Ariel finished singing she was in front of an old abandon house on top of the hill that leads down to the ocean. She walked towards the door but before she could get there she was attacked. As the person strikes her, she jumped out of the way before the weapon could strike.

She turns around and sees a boy about 14, he was wearing a black cat suit and he had green armor on, he also had a mask on around his nose and mouth, and he had two weapons, one was a katana on his left hip and he was holding a chain sickle. He looked possessed.

Ariel knew who he was. His name was Kohaku and she knew him from her past self as Kagome. Kohaku attacked first by throwing his sickle at Ariel, she dodged but she grabbed the chain attached and yanked free from his hands. Once he lost his weapon he drew his katana and charged at Ariel. She dodged at the last moment and hit Kohaku in the back of the neck, knocking him out. Ariel caught him before he hit the ground and brought him inside the home and set him on the floor.

Unknown to Ariel she was being watched by the same pair of eyes as before.

"_Fox…" (Hiei)_

"_Yes Hiei,"_

"_The girl we were with earlier just had a fight against a young boy who had a demon slayer suit on and won and she is at an old abandon house at the park. Come here quickly with the others."_

"Hiei just told me that we need to head to the park, where Ariel went and he says it's important."

"We'll let's go."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**They're Here and They're Staying**

Ariel opened a portal in the floor, picked up Kohaku and went through the portal. She dropped into a giant room and set Kohaku on the ground and started to mediate in the middle of the room. Four other bodies appeared in the room with them and started to glow along with Ariel and Kohaku. Then Ariel started to speak.

"I wish to bring back these five people from the life of the beyond, these five are named Brittany, Ciera, Marissa, Cassiah, and Kohaku. Four are friends and the other is from my past as another. These five are who I wish to bring back but to also have them change and I wish to change them into demons of their choice. I wish for my friends to have another chance at life and to be able to live their life to the fullest."

As Ariel finished speaking the glow around them grew brighter and brighter until it covered the whole room and the bodies began to change and shift their form into something else. The light lasted for a minute and then ended the bodies of the people were changed forever.

Brittany (also known as Fae) was now a half demon, her demon side was that of a kitsune. She was 5'3.5, she has light blond/silver hair with dark blond streaks and was down to her shoulders, on top her head was two kitsune ears and they were light blond with dark blond tips, her eyes were a pale blue almost white, her nails were now claws, and inside her mouth were fangs. She was wearing a silver Chinese fighting kimono with pale blue lining, her pants were also pale blue, and her shoes were white. (Like the kind with the skirt attached and the pants underneath)

Marissa (also known as Risa) was now a kitsune demon. She was 5'2, she has black hair and it is down to her mid-back, on top of her head were two kitsune ears which were black and coming out of her tail bone was a tail and it was black, her eyes were red with black specks, she now had fangs and claws. She was wearing a black Chinese fighting kimono with red lining, she had a crimson sash tied around her waist, and she had black shoes on.

Ciera was also a half demon; her demon side was that of a dragon. She was 5'6, she has blue hair and it is down to her hips, she has a black tail and her wings are sliver bird like wings, her eyes are pure gold, and she also has claws and fangs. She is wearing a sky blue Chinese fighting kimono with gold lining, she had a gold sash tied around her waist, and she has sky blue shoes on.

Cassiah (also known as Sai) was now a bat demon. She was 5'8; she has black hair with two crimson streaks on each side and is down to her hips, she has black wings with red specks, her eyes are crimson with black specks, she also has claws and fangs. She was wearing a crimson Chinese fighting kimono with black lining; she had a black sash tied around her waist, and has black shoes on.

Kohaku was now a kitsune as well. He was 5'4, he has black hair up in a high pony tail, he has two black kitsune ears and a black tail, his eyes are green, and he also has fangs and claws. He was now wearing a black Chinese fighting kimono with green lining, he had a green sash tied around his waist, and he was warring black shoes.

After the light left the room a boy about 15 walked into the room. He was also a half demon with his demon side also being a dragon. He was 5'10, his hair was blond/gold with red tips and was in a braid that stopped just bellow his shoulders, he had a red tail and his wings were gold bird like wings, his eyes were gold with red specks so that his eyes look like fire, and he also had fangs and claws. He was wearing a dark red Chinese fighting kimono with dark gold lining; he had a dark gold sash tied around his waist, and was warring black shoes.

"ARIEL" (Edward)

He then ran to Ariel who was starting to sit up from what just happened.

"…Good it worked…Oh hi Edward…can you help me get my friends into a room?"

"Sure."

After they had gotten done with putting them into a room, Ariel started to notice that Ed kept on checking up on Ciera a lot and she figured that Ed was starting to come out of his cold shell. You see when Ariel first met Ed he was cold and didn't really care for anyone but Ariel got him to change his mind after she protected him from another demon and after that he started to protect her while she helped him blend in and to help him stay alive and now they were the best of friends and she could read Ed like an open book. So she knew that Ed was starting to develop a crush on her friend.


End file.
